The Secret of NIMH: Jonathan Brisby Still Lives
by Nick830
Summary: This story is actually a remake of the movie "The Secret of NIMH" of what it would be like if Jonathan Brisby was never killed by dragon. Rated T for Mild to moderate Language, Minor sexual content, and Violence.
1. Prologue and Beginning

Nicodemous: (Lights candle) "Jonathan Brisby was injured today while helping with the plan. It is four years since our departure from NIMH... and our world is changing. We cannot stay here much longer. Jonathan is a dear friend. His wife knows nothing of us or the plan. Perhaps I do nothing at present... for watch." (Puts the stone in a small box and closes it quietly) "Good Luck.. my friend.

(The movie starts with the title "The secret of NIMH" and the camera starts showing a place called the "Fitzgibbon farm" living in the middle of a grassland with only one rose bush in front of the house. the camera starts zooming in on a abandoned threshing machine then suddenly makes an EXPLOSION that shakes the machine with smoke beginning to rise from it's seams. Later... A female voice starts speaking inside the machine who is actually Mrs. Sarah Brisby, Mother of four chidlren, Teresa, Cynthia, Martin, And Timothy, and wife of Jonathan Brisby Himself. Mrs. Brisby decided to go see Mr. Ages to get a special medicine that will cure her son Timothy who is very sick. But what she doesn't know is that Timothy also has pneumonia.)

Mrs. Brisby: "Mr. Ages? Mr. Ages, Is anybody home?"

Mr. Ages: (In the distance echoing) "Go away!"

Mrs. Brisby: "Mr. Ages!"

Mr. Ages: "What is it!?

Mrs. Brisby: "Mr. Ages, may I please speak with you?"

Mr. Ages: "What!?"

Mrs. Brisby: "I Said, may I please speak- (Mr. Ages pop up from behind her coughing and Mrs. Brisby gasps) -with you. Oh thank goodness. I am so glad your home."

Mr. Ages: "Confounded machine! You'll never know when this thing will up and blow!"

Mrs. Brisby: "Yes. I don't suppose you remember me."

Mr. Ages: "Yes. You're Mrs. Brisby. And I'm so sorry about your husband's injury. Now if you'll excuse me.'

Mrs. Brisby: "Mr. Ages!"

Mr. Ages: " Great Jupiter,woman, what do you want!?

Mrs. Brisby: "Mr. Ages, I know you don't like visitors, but this is an emergency! Please!

(A second explosion occurs. Mr. Ages slides down falls through the hole on a basket and Mrs. Brisby races towards him.

Mr. Ages: "Ma...(coughs) Madam, that is an emergency.

Mrs. Brisby: "Oh Mr. Ages, my son Timothy is very sick! And my husband Jonathan is in very bad condition as well!

Mr. Ages: "Timmy? The one with the spider bite? Oh, just give him some pepsissiwa root and...

Mrs. Brisby: "No! (Grabs his shirt and shakes him) No, He's sick with a fever!

Mr. Ages: (Grudgingly) "Well... I suppose I could fix up something...

Mrs. Brisby: "Oh thank you!"

Mr. Ages: "Follow me, but don't touch anything! Understand?

(Mrs. Brisby nods and slides into bucket with Mr. Ages)

Mrs. Brisby: " I do appreciate it..."

Mr. Ages: " Just how high is his fever?"

Mrs. Brisby: " He's burning hot to the touch."

Mr. Ages: "Hmmmmmm, yes."

Mrs. Brisby: " He's soaking wet with perspiration."

Mr. Ages: "..yes?

Mrs. Brisby: "...and there's a raspy sound when he breathes."

Mr. Ages: "A raspy sound you say? Well!"

(The bucket reaches the bottom and they climb out)

Mr. Ages: " Does he have a chill?"

Mrs. Brisby: " Yes, he does."

Mr. Ages: "Have you and your husband wrapped him in a blanket?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Yes."

Mr. Ages: "Now step inside, but keep your hands to yourself! I'm right in the middle of...something very important."

Mrs. Brisby: "I Understand."

Mr. Ages: "Oh, do you?"

(Looks at all over his lab as bit of a wreck)

Mr. Ages: "Look at this mess...Oh,shoo,shoo,go on! (Tosses ladybug off the table like a cat)

Mr. Ages: (Clears throat) "Your son has pneumonia."

Mrs. Brisby: "Pneumonia?"

Mr. Ages: (Begins mixing powders and herbs in a bowl) "It's not uncommon, but you can die from it."

Mrs. Brisby: "Oh please dear God, no."

Mr. Ages: "Your son must stay in bed. Bundle him up."

Mrs. Brisby: "Yes."

Mr. Ages: "Not to go outside."

Mrs. Brisby: "But how long must..."

Mr. Ages: "Three weeks. He cannot be moved for at least three weeks."

Mrs. Brisby: "But Moving Day is nearly here!"

Mr. Ages: "You asked my advice, and I gave it to you!"

Mrs. Brisby: "I'm sorry."

Mr. Ages: "He must stay in bed. Now mix this...this powder in a broth and make him drink it. It will break down the fever." (Pours the contents into a envelope and hands it to her)

Mrs. Brisby: "Oh, bless you sir!"

Mr. Ages: "And bless yourself, you'll need it. and here is something for your husband. (Hands another envelope) It will help your husband's wounds heal faster. Now, you must excuse me...You know the way out."

Mrs. Brisby: "Oh, of course."

(Ages leads her to the door and hustles her through it)

Mrs. Brisby: "Thank you once again..."

Mr. Ages: "Shoo,shoo,shoo. Go on now. Go on."

Mrs. Brisby: "Thank you so..."

(Door slams shut on her face)

Mrs. Brisby: "...much. Goodbye."


	2. The Brisby Home

Just before continue to chapter 2 I want to let you guys know that I had to skip the scene Where Mrs. Brisby meets Jeremy because even if Jonathan Brisby was still alive in the movie, the scene would actually be the same. I just wanted to let you guys know that. But enough talking and let's get to chapter 2.

It was dark outside now. Mrs. Brisby hasn't come home yet and her kids are still waiting with their dad Wounded and their brother Timothy still sick. Then later, Auntie Shrew shows up.

Martin: "Maybe I should look for Mom."

Teresa: "I don't think so Martin."

Auntie Shrew: "Brisby! Briiiiiisby!"

Teresa: "Oh! Auntie Shrew!"

Cynthia: "Oh Auntie!"

Martin: "Oh no..."

Auntie Shrew: "Brisby!"

Teresa: "She'll wake up Timothy and Dad!"

Auntie Shrew: "Brisby!"

Teresa: (Calling up the stairway to the entrance) "She's not here!"

Auntie Shrew: "Brisby!"

Martin: "Why is she poking always coming around here, poking her nose in when She's not wanted?"

Teresa: "Martin!"

Auntie Shrew enters The Brisby Home on top of the staircase and Teresa meets her and helps Her with her shawl.

Auntie Shrew: "Thank you child. I must speak with your mother."

She dumps her shawl on Teresa, almost burying her and starts downstairs.

Auntie Shrew: "Your Auntie is exhausted! Why me? That I alone should be responsible for the welfare of the entire field is monstrous!"

Teresa: "Mother isn't here."

Cynthia: "Auntie Shrew, Timmy's sick!"

Auntie Shrew: "Cynthia dearest, don't pull me. She's not here? She left you children alone then?"

Martin: (From the bedroom) "Dad's still here. And even if wasn't, I'm old enough."

Auntie Shrew: "But he is still wounded in bed. and besides, ...rats in the field up to heaven knows what kind of mischeif...Cynthia dear, don't fidgit!"

Martin: "I ain't scared of nuthin!"

Teresa: "She went to see Mr. Ages."

Auntie Shrew: "To Ages? That old flim-flam! Whatever for?"

Cynthia: "Auntie Shrew, Timmy's sick!"

Auntie Shrew: "Patience my pet. (To Teresa) Why to Ages?"

Cynthia: "Timmy's sick!"

Teresa: "Timothy is very ill."

Auntie Shrew: "Timmy ill? How dreadful!"

Martin emerges from the bedroom, swinging a stick.

Martin: "I'm not afraid of the dark! I'm not afraid of the farmer!"

Auntie Shrew: "...I can't hear!"

Martin: "I'm not even scared of dragon. I'm not even afraid of...of...of the Great Owl!"

Auntie Shrew: "Will you hush up?"

Martin: "Aw, you hush up!"

Teresa: "Martin!" (Shakes her head fearfully)

Auntie Shrew: "Precocious monster!"

Martin: "Bossing bullfrog!"

Auntie Shrew: "Spoiled brat!

Martin: "Loudmouth!"

Auntie Shrew: "Oh! Well! That will be quite enough, thank you!"

Auntie Shrew lets Teresa put her shawl back on, head upstairs for the exit, And doesn't notice that her shawl is caught on a projection.

Auntie Shrew: "Cast not pearls before swine,I always say...and that includes impudent piglets! Good day!"

Auntie shrew starts up the stairs again, but this time her shawl is still caught and then she falls down the stairs. Teresa and Cynthia can't help laughing. Martin doesn't even try.

Auntie Shrew: "Oh! You impertinent little..."

Mrs. Brisby appears on top of the stairs.

Mrs. Brisby: "Martin! Auntie Shrew, whats going on!?"

Auntie Shrew: "Indeed!"

Auntie Shrew pushes past Mrs. Brisby.

Mrs. Brisby: "Please...come back inside..."

Auntie Shrew: "Not for a king's ransom! I just have one thing to say: That child is a brat!"

Mrs. Brisby: " Yes, I will speak to him."

Auntie Shrew: "I came here to inform you that the frost is off the ground and Moving Day is at hand. Prepare to move you very very odd family."

Just then Jonathan shows up.

Jonathan: "I heard that!"

Auntie Shrew and Mrs. Brisby look down at Jonathan with a "stink eye" look on his face Insulted for Auntie Shrew calling him and his family "odd".

Auntie Shrew: (Sighs) "Good day."

The Shrew exits.

Auntie Shrew: (Muttering to herself) "You never know what might be lurking about out here, what with rats and...

Mrs. Brisby: "Well children, now you've done it."

Teresa: "It was Martin."

Mrs. Brisby: "The Shrew means well. She only wants to help."

Jonathan: "Yes indeed. (To Martin) Now Martin. (Kneels down) Why were you being mean and selfish to your Auntie?"

Martin: "I'm sorry Dad. It's just that...She always comes here like every day and I don't really like her nor love her as a aunt. Besides, She is not really our aunt anyway, she is just a middle aged lady who is being treated like a aunt by my brother and sisters."

Jonathan: "I understand your opinion son. But when I first met your mother, she told me that Auntie Shrew... well... The Shrew since you don't like calling her that, took cared of and raised her when your mother was a child. When she found her, she was alone in the snow with her real parents nowhere to be seen. And that's your mother and I always let her in our home to take care of you and your siblings. You understand now son?

Martin paused for a moment but responded.

Martin: "Yes Dad...I understand."

Jonathan: "Good. (Holds out his arms) Now give your daddy a big one."

Martin walked forward and gave his father a nice big hug. After 25 seconds, They let go and Jonathan walks to his wife in the bedroom along with his son. As they entered, they see Mrs. Brisby sitting on the bed right next to her other son Timothy giving him his medicine that Mr. Ages gave to her earlier in the day singing "Flying Dreams", while they also see Teresa and Cynthia in front of the bed just staring at their sick sibling. Jonathan sat on the bed right to his wife just looking at how bad he looks after Timothy had a spider bite when he was an infant. Martin felt really sorry of himself for his poor brother having a type of sickness that can possibly kill him. When he finished the soup, he yawns and falls asleep. He looks very thin. Just then, Cynthia breaks the silence.

Cynthia: "Is Timmy gonna die?"

Mrs. Brisby: "No, sweetheart. He's just very sick."

Teresa: "What's the matter with him, Mother?"

Jonathan: (Worried) "Yeah honey. What IS wrong with our youngest son in this family?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Mr. Ages called it...pneumonia.

Teresa: "Pneumonia..."

Jonathan: (Quietly) "Oh my god!"

Cynthia: "When will he get better?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Soon...I hope."

The camera zooms out and the song resumes and concludes.

Mrs. Brisby: "Off to bed with you now."

Later at the Fitzgibbon farm...a cord flies right in front of the attic window. We hear the Fitzgibbons talking.

Mrs. Fitzgibbon: "Dear, a man came by today, from NIMH."

Mr. Fitzgibbon: (Sleepily) "NIMH?"

Mrs. Fitzgibbon: "Yes, you know! The National Institute of Mental Health. He was asking if we noticed...anything strange...with the rats on the farm

Mrs. Fitzgibbon pulls down the bedroom shade, and outside, a group of rats carries the cord past her window.

Mrs. Fitzgibbon: "Well I said 'No, nothing unusual.' "

Mr. Fitzgibbon: "Beth, I have to get up early."

Mrs. Fitzgibbon: "Oh, it gave me goosebumps to hear him carry on that way! Like the rats might have some horrible disease!"

Mr. Fitzgibbon: "Night, Beth..."

Mrs. Fitzgibbon: "I told him you'd call back."

Mr. Fitzgibbon: (Yawning) "Uh-huh."

Outside, the rats disappear with the cord inside a large thorny rosebush in the Fitzgibbons yard. Weird lights flicker inside the bush...

Back in the Brisby home...everyone was sleeping in bed except for Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby who are still getting ready for bed. Jonathan is still worried about his son Timothy because he didn't realize before that Tim had pneumonia.

Jonathan: "Lzzie..."

Mrs. Brisby: "Yes, John?"

Jonathan: "Will our son be OK?"

Mrs. Brisby: "He will. Like I said 'He's just very sick.' "

Jonathan: "Yeah, but I didn't know that he has pneumonia. He could DIE from it!"

Mrs. Brisby: "Now John. Mr. Ages said that it is 'uncommon'. So there's no reason to get paranoid, Okay? And try to quiet down, you'll wake the kids."

Jonathan paused for 8 seconds.

Jonathan: "Okay. You're right. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Brisby: "Good."

Mrs. Brisby takes off her cape, hangs it on a circular rail of the bed and gets in underneath the blanket with both Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby nude in bed.

Mrs. Brisby: "You know something. When I first saw you as I came home, Why were out of bed when you were still injured by dragon? And why is the bandage that I put on your body off of you when you were still in very bad condition?

Jonathan: "Well...it's because my wound has healed. Well...almost. It still hurts when I touch it but in the flesh, I am just fine."

Mrs. Brisby: "You better be right about. After I told you not to go to Fitzgibbons home which you did anyway and almost got killed by dragon!"

Jonathan: "I understand, Sarah. I was a fool doing a stupid thing by trying to drug him that I put in his food bowl."

Mrs. Brisby: "Wait a second. What foolishness would you 'Jonathan Brisby' try to get a monster at least 100x bigger than you, to be put to sleep for?"

Jonathan: "I can't tell you, Lzzie. It's secret. But all that I can tell you is that it was for something very 'important'. "

Mrs. Brisby: "Okay. Whatever you say, Jonathan."

Then something hit Mrs. Brisby.

Mrs. Brisby: "You know I forgot to tell you something."

Jonathan: "What is it?"

Mrs. Brisby: "When I was on my way home, I met a new friend of mine that was all tied up to a piece of string on a log who told me that he was doing all that because he was looking for a girl he could, this thing he called it a "Love nest."

Jonathan: "Huh. What's his name?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Jeremy."

Jonathan: "What does he look like?"

Mrs. Brisby: "A black crow."

Jonathan: "Interesting. Tell me more about this...Jeremy you're talking about."

Mrs. Brisby: "Well this might seem crazy what I'm about to say but...(Sighs Deeply) While I was trying to untie him, He was telling me that he is allergic to cats. Then all of a sudden...Dragon pops out from behind him and-"

Jonathan: "Wait a minute. Did you say that You've seen DRAGON!?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Fearfully, yes. But I didn't know that he was there before. He just came out of nowhere from behind him. But anyways, As I was running away from Dragon, Timmy's medicine fell off from my arms and floated into the pond. As I was trying to grab it, Dragon pounced right towards me. But luckily, Jeremy saved me by letting me grab on his string that was still tied up to him and lifted me off the ground to a tree branch. But Dragon was still chasing me. So I climbed up the tree as fast as I could while Dragon was trying to attack me with his paws destroying other tree branches below me I was climbing on. Then I stopped running at the top of the tree when there was nowhere to go except for a 45 foot drop to the water. While I was trying to make my decision, Dragon pounced right at me once more. But I jumped off towards the water before Dragon could get me. Even though I escaped Dragon, I lost Timmy's medicine. Then Jeremy came to me trying to have a chat with me about how saved me from Dragon, while I was still in tears for the lost of Tim's medicine. But then several seconds later out of nowhere, Jeremy gave me back Tim's medicine and I was quite shocked, even though he didn't realize at first it was Timmy's medicine he found. He offered me a ride home but I told him that I was afraid of heights. So then, I went back home right here. Does all of this make more cents to you now?"

Jonathan was quite shocked that a bird tied up on a piece of string can save his wife from the same cat that almost killed him last night.

Jonathan: "Lzzie...I..I..I don't know what to say about that but...(Puts his right hand up to her face) You are lucky to make a new friend of yours that saved your life from the same monster that almost gave me my end."

Mrs. Brisby: "Why...thank you for saying that, John."

Jonathan: "Hey, don't mention it."

They paused for a few moments.

Mrs. Brisby: "By the way, since the kids are asleep and we are alone do you want to...?

Jonathan: (Holds both of her arms) "Oh yes, Lzzie. (Kisses her in the right cheek) I have been looking forward to this for a long time since the day we were together for the first time ever."

Mrs. Brisby: (Smirks) "I'm glad you said that, Jonathan Brisby."

Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby were now having a romantic moment together in the middle of the night. They were making out deeply French kissing each other. Jonathan is now on top of her spouse still making out with her 'extremely'. With Jonathan still on top her, Mrs. Brisby crossed over her legs on top of his back. Then 5 minutes later...Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby finally once again did more than just make out. And it was something they both enjoyed it for quite a while. After 53 minutes of Love, Romance, and 'Unvirginity', Both Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby were laying down on their bed straight on their backs panting heavily. Then Mrs. Brisby spoke.

Mrs. Brisby: (Panting) "Wow, Jonathan. That was the best experience of my life with you."

Jonathan: (Panting) "Thank you for saying that my sweetheart.

They both stop panting and Then Jonathan realizes something.

Jonathan: "Oh, crap."

Mrs. Brisby: "What? What is it, John?"

Jonathan: "It's getting late. We should probably go to sleep."

Mrs. Brisby: "You're right. We should get some sleep."

Jonathan: "Well...goodnight my dear love."

Mrs. Brisby: "Goodnight my lovebug."

12 seconds later...Jonathan asks Mrs. Brisby a question.

Jonathan: "Lzzie..."

Mrs. Brisby: "Yes?

Jonathan: "I know asked this before but, Is Timmy gonna be ok?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Like I said, 'He will'. I promise you that John. (Kisses him in the cheek) I promise."

Jonathan: "Thank you. Goodnight."

Mrs. Brisby: "Goodnight."

Mrs. Brisby cuddles and lays on top of Jonathan's chest and they both fall asleep.

Well guys, that does it for chapter 2. It will take me a week or longer to make chapter 3. Please make sure to leave a favorite or a review to tell me what you think about this amazing remake of 'The Secret of NIMH' that will help out a lot. Just let you guys know that Mrs. Brisby's name Lzzie is actually nickname for Elizabeth. It was requested by VideoGameAddict237 for giving tribute to the voice actress of Mrs. Brisby, Elizabeth Hartman. I just wanted let you guys know that. And until next time, thanks for reading!;)


	3. Moving Day

It was now morning and everyone in the Brisby Home is still asleep. Everything outside was just pitch quiet until...a sound of a ENGINE trying to start awakens Jonathan. He looks up all around him and keeps his right ear open to realize what that sound was. Then, he notices that his wife is still asleep on his chest without snoring. He decided to wake her up.

Jonathan: (Shakes her shoulder a little) "Elizabeth..."

She still sleeps.

Jonathan: (Shakes her shoulder a little harder than last time) "Lzzie, wake up..."

She wakes up.

Mrs. Brisby: "Oh. Jonathan. It's morning? (Yawns little loudly) You should give me a more 'appropriate' wake up call next time you-!"

Jonathan: "Shhhh. Listen."

For 4 seconds there was pitch silence. Then both Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby hear a ENGINE that is still trying to start.

Jonathan: "We should go check it out."

Mrs. Brisby: (Nods) "Agreed."

They both get out of bed and put their clothes that was hanging over the rails of the bed back on. Going outside to take a look, they climb to the top of the large stone next to their house, and sniffs the air. Behind them, the Shrew approaches. Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby whirl.

Auntie Shrew: "What did I tell you? Moving Day!"

Mrs. Brisby: "It can't be!"

Auntie Shrew: "It certainly can! I don't suppose you've packed!"

Mrs. Brisby: "What about Timmy? The chill in the air could kill him!"

Auntie Shrew: "Well child, the tractor surely will. For the last time, get your children out of here, before it's too late!"

Jonathan: "Uhhhhh...ladies?"

It's too late. Jonathan get their attention, points out at what he is looking at. The tractor's engine suddenly springs to life with a ROAR. Auntie Shrew runs off to warn the field.

Auntie Shrew: "Run! Run for your lives, run! It's Moving Day!"

The camera looks directly at the tractor that is approaching towards the field.

Auntie Shrew: "Run! The plow is here! Run!"

Heads pop out of holes, animals sit up to hear. Warning signals get passed. Soon, every animal is running out of the field as fast as they can.

Auntie Shrew: "Run! Get out!"

Mrs. Brisby and Jonathan runs from their home with three of their children in a chain behind them. Suddenly, the Shrew appears...

Auntie Shrew: "Brisby! Go get...Timothy!"

Mrs. Brisby: "Please! Take the children out of here!"

Cynthia: "Mommy, we can't leave Timmy!"

Mrs. Brisby: "Go with Auntie Shrew. I've got to try to stop that thing!"

Auntie Shrew: "Wait! You're out of your mind! Brisby, come back!"

Mrs. Brisby doesn't listen, and runs alongside the tractor, grabbing hold of a dangling chain. To keep her from getting killed while trying to save their son, Jonathan follows her to the tractor to try to help her wife stop the tractor from reaching the Brisby home which will kill Timothy.

Auntie Shrew: "Oh no, John! Not you too!"

Mrs. Brisby climbs into the plow, but quickly finds she's bitten off then she can chew. She nearly falls into the churning blades, and clings desperately for a handhold, unable to move any further.

Inside the Brisby bedroom, rocks and dirt begins to fall from the ceiling as the tractor draws near. Timothy, sleeping, cocks his ear at the sound.

The Shrew has joined Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby on the tractor. Mrs. Brisby is still unable to move from her precarious ledge.

Auntie Shrew: "Brisby! Hang on!"

The shaking of the Brisby home is getting stronger. More debris falls from the ceiling.

Jonathan and Auntie Shrew run further into the machine, and Auntie shrew pulls out one of the distributer caps off the sparkplug. It arcs wildly, flinging them from side to side. She's tossed a fuel container, and when they see what it is, Auntie Shrew let Jonathan pull it with all his strength at the hose running from it.

Jonathan: "Get your farm trash away from my son you son of a-!"

Finally, he succeeds in pulling the hose loose. Fuel sprays everywhere. Jonathan and Auntie Shrew falls alongside the tractor, which slowly comes to a halt, the Brisby home lies in the shadow. Pushing rubble off themselves, Jonathan and Auntie Shrew run toward the rear of the plow. Mrs. Brisby is still huddled there, eyes closed, trembling.

Auntie Shrew: "Brisby! Come on."

Auntie Shrew lead Mrs. Brisby away from the tractor while Jonathan is following them. Together, they run into the safety of the tall grass. Behind them, the farmer picks up the fragment of hose torn loose by Jonathan.

Mr. Fitzgibbons: "Well of all the rotten luck...fuel line's cut."

Mrs. Brisby: "I can't believe it! That thing! If you weren't there...he...he would of...he would of killed our...!"

Mrs. Brisby goes into tears hugging Jonathan who hugs her back.

Jonathan: "Sh sh sh sh shh. It's okay, I'm still here." (Kisses her in the cheek)

Then Jonathan just realized something.

Jonathan: "Wait a minute!"

Mrs. Brisby: (looks up at his face) "What? What is it?"

Jonathan: "Something is not right here."

Jonathan stops hugging his spouse and checks on his wound. When touches it, he feels...nothing. His wound has fully healed thanks to the medicine his wife has gave to him last night.

Jonathan: "What the ffffffff-!"

Mrs. Brisby slaps him in the face.

Jonathan: "Ow! What was that for!?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Your language!"

Jonathan: "Ok, I'm sorry! But seriously though, my wound."

Mrs. Brisby gets a 'little' confused.

Mrs. Brisby: "What about it, John?"

Jonathan: "My wound! (Gets excited) It's healed! My wound is healed!"

Jonathan gets so excited for his body fully 'OK', he hugs his wife real hard, screaming 'Yes' over and over again. Auntie Shrew interrupts his happiness.

Auntie Shrew: "Now Jonathan! This is no time to celebrate! We are still worried about your own son who's ill with pneumonia your wife told me about which could kill him, and he almost died from getting crushed by a giant blade slashing TRACTOR!"

Jonathan stops getting overexcited and apologizes.

Auntie Shrew: "Stupid!"

Mrs. Brisby: "What are we going to do?"

Auntie Shrew: "We'll think of something. Come on, let's get out of here."


	4. The Great Owl

Nicodemus' Chamber. We Jonathan, Mrs. Brisby, and Auntie Shrew in a magical viewing device, a sphere of glowing green light with energy crackling across the surface. In it, Nicodemus can see and hear everything the three are doing...

Auntie Shrew: "The Great Owl would know what to do about this. You must go see him."

Mrs. Brisby: "Oh I..I couldn't do that. Owls eat mice!"

Auntie Shrew: "Well my child, show a little courage! We're fighting for Timmy's life!"

Jonathan: "The Shrew is right. The Great Owl is only one who can help us."

Mrs. Brisby:"But even if I decide to meet him, how will we get to him in time? We are very small! It could take us days to reach his place!"

Then Jonathan Just hit something in his brain.

Jonathan: "I don't think so dear."

Mrs. Brisby: "What...What do you mean?"

Jonathan holds both of her shoulders.

Jonathan: "Remember this...Jeremy you were talking about last night?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Yeah."

Then Jonathan gives her a evil grin look on his face from the idea just came up with in his mind. Nicodemus sighs heavily as he watches this.

Nicodemus: "Jonathan, your wife, I fear, is in desperate trouble. A visit to the Great Owl may indeed be profitable. Go to the Owl then, Mrs. Brisby. Go there!"

The image in the sphere change, to a silhouette of a flying bird...

The bird is Jeremy, and hei flying through the evening air with Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby on his back. He flies the same way he walks, extravagantly and recklessly.

Jeremy: (Giggles) "Nice evening huh? We told you you'd love flying."

Mrs. Brisby: "I don't know how I let you two talk me into this!"

Jonathan: "Oh come on Lzzie! This is fun!"

Jeremy: "Aw, don't thank me, Mrs. Briz. When we get to the Great Owl, he'll know what to do about everything!"

Mrs. Brisby: "Owls eat mice!"

Jeremy: "Ummmm...only after dark..."

Jeremy dives toward a stand of trees, and barrels among the branches at high speed, finally coming to light on a branch. Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby cautiously slide down his legs. Jeremy indicates a sinister looking tree a short distance away.

Jeremy: "That must be the Owl's tree over there."

Jeremy takes to flight again, Mrs. Brisby cupped in his left foot and Jonathan in his right. They land on a branch leading to a dark hole in the side of the tree. Cobwebs hang everywhere. Slow breathing can be heard within...or is it just the wind?

Jeremy: "Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Well, the place looks deserted. I guess we'd better get out of here."

Suddenly a loud HOOTING sound comes from within the tree, and a dusty gust of wind comes rolling out of the hole, as if something was flapping very large wings. Jeremy, Jonathan, And Mrs. Brisby are blown backward by it.

Great Owl: "Step inside my house..."

Mrs. Brisby's eyes widen at the sound of that voice and Jonathan hugs her tight for that. They are not alone. We can see Jeremy's knees knocking together. He pushes them toward the entrance, and Mrs. Brisby is none too inclined to go. At the very doorstep, they pause...

Great Owl: "Come inside, or go away."

Mrs. Brisby pulls her shawl about herself and gathers her nerve.

Mrs. Brisby: "Timothy...remember Timothy."

Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby enter the Owl's lair. She stumbles over a pile of mousebones, knocking them down in the inner recesses of the tree. She GASPS. A moth flutters in her face, causing her to panic and hug Jonathan real tight. Jonathan hugs her back. when they were done hugging each other, they keep going into the Owl's lair. then suddenly a spider stalks them, but just as it is about to attack, it is crush by the Owl's foot. Mrs. Brisby cowers in terror at the sight of the owl's glowing eyes and hugs Jonathan again.

Great Owl: "Why have you come?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Please...please forgive us for disturbing you...but our son's life is in great danger."

A fluttering moth comes too close to the Owl, and he gulps it down. Mrs. Brisby averts her eyes.

Mrs. Brisby: "The plow has come early this year and..."

Great Owl: "Move your family."

The Owl emphasizes his words with flapping of his huge wings. Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby are now in the center of a gust of wind like the one Jonathan, she, and Jeremy felt before. She cowers as mouse bones dislodged from the ceiling CLATTER all around them.

Mrs. Brisby: "Yes...we would move, But Timothy has pneumonia. He can't even get out of bed.

The Owl considers this.

Great Owl: "You must move it to a place where it will be safe from the plow."

Mrs. Brisby: "Please...there must be another way."

Great Owl: "There is no other way."

Mrs. Brisby hangs her head in despair.

Great Owl: "I must bid you good evening, Mrs...?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Mrs. Brisby."

Great Owl: "Brisby? This other one right here is Jonathan Brisby?"

The Owl, already half turned to go, suddenly turns back and peers closely enough at Mrs. Brisby that can see her reflection in his eye. She and Jonathan pull back as far as they dare.

Mrs. Brisby: "Why yes! He is my husband! But...how do you know about him?"

Great Owl: (Pulling back) "It's not important. I will say this...his name is not unknown in these woods."

Mrs. Brisby: (Turns to Jonathan) "Jonathan, what he is talking about?"

Jonathan: (Scratches the back of his head) "Well Lzzie...it's a long story."

Mrs. Brisby: (Turns to The Great Owl) "Please sir...We'll do anything to save Timmy. Anything."

Again, the Owl considers for a second. Then...

Great Owl: "There is a way. Go to the rats."

Mrs. Brisby: "But I don't know any rats!

Jonathan talks to himself in his head saying "I do. But I shouldn't tell her about that...yet."

Great Owl: "In the rosebush."

Mrs. Brisby: "Oh yes...near the farmhouse."

Great Owl: "Go there. Ask for Nicodemus."

Mrs. Brisby: "Nicodemus? How can they help?"

Great Owl: "They must move your house to the lee of the stone."

Mrs. Brisby: "No rat could move my house! It's...

The Owl looms close again.

Great Owl: "They have ways!"

Mrs. Brisby: (Chastened) "I don't understand...but we'll do as you say."

Great Owl: "It is night. I must go."

The Owl steps forward out of his alcove and heads for the door, leaving Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby to get out of his way as best as they can. They watch him limp to the entrance. He turns once...

Great Owl: "Remember...lee of the stone."

The Owl proceeds past the cowering Jeremy to the end of the branch. He spreads his wings, and flies off into the night. Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby rejoin Jeremy at the entrance.

Jeremy: "What...what did he say?"

Jonathan: "He said to go to the rats."

Jeremy: "Rats. What rats?"

Mrs. Brisby: (To herself, thoughtfully) "The lee of the stone..."


	5. In Disguise

The Fitzgibbons farmhouse, front yard. Mrs. Fitzgibbons is outside hanging out the wash. Unnoticed by her, a baby's baptismal gown suddenly comes to life heads off across the yard towards the rosebush. It pauses as it passes Dragon, on his back asleep. The figure pulls the hood back, and we see it is Jeremy. He pauses to suppress a sneeze or two, and continues.

Jeremy: "Mrs. Briz! Briz! John!"

Jeremy reaches the rosebush and trips over a low branch.

Jeremy: "Oh, excuse me, pardon me."

(Mrs. Brisby and Jonathan in unison) "Jeremy?"

Mrs. Brisby: "What on earth?"

Jeremy: (Theatrically) "You two are not gonna believe this, but...I'm in disguise!" (He cackles diabolically)

Mrs. Brisby: "Jeremy, please, not now! We're trying to find the entrance, And these thorns are very dense."

Jeremy: "Here, let me help you..."

Jeremy sticks his head in among the thorns, and...

Jeremy: "OW YEOWCH!"

Mrs. Brisby jumps up and wraps her arms around Jeremy's beak, shutting him up. He makes muffled sounds.

Mrs. Brisby: "Will you be quiet? They'll hear you!

Jonathan: "Yeah! You don't want Dragon to be chasing you again after yesterday afternoon now, do you?!"

Mrs. Brisby: "I've got to go find this Nicodemus before the farmer gets that tractor fixed!"

Jeremy: "I'll keep a lookout!"

Jeremy tries to takeoff, but his "disguise" catches on the bush, and he ends up hanging upside down.

Mrs. Brisby: "Will you...! (Shuts him up again) You're going to get all of us killed!"

Jeremy: "I don't see anybody coming."

He falls to the ground with a THUMP.

Mrs. Brisby: "If you really wanted to help us, you'd go away."

Jeremy: "Why that's very brave of you, Mrs. Briz, but I can't...I can't leave you here alone. Why, if anything were to happen, think...think of the children!"

Jonathan: "That's it!"

Jeremy: "Huh? That's what?"

Jonathan: "Jeremy, someone...strong should be protecting our children. In case that tractor starts up again."

Jeremy: "Oh, in case the tra...Hey! How 'bout me?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Oh...would you?" (she flutters her eyes at him)

Jeremy: "Yeah, sure! That'd be terrific practice! Girls can't resist a guy who's good with kids, you know, domestic type. Play games, help out, domestic!"

Mrs. Brisby: "Yes. Yes, domestic. Now whatever you do, don't tell them where me and my husband are at."

Jeremy: "My lips are sealed, Mrs. Briz."

Mrs. Brisby: "Bye."

Jeremy: "Good luck with the rats, you two!"

He salutes sharply, then pulls the gown back around himself. Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby turn back to the bush, but Jeremy comes back one last time.

Jeremy: Oh!...Where do you and your husband live?"

Mrs. Brisby: "By the big stone in the garden."

Jonathan: "Just stay out of trouble. Okay?"

Jeremy: "Not to worry, you two. I love kids and kids love me. (Jeremy starts rapping) Kids love me and I love kids, I a-love-a-kids, and-a kids a-love..."

Not watching where he's going, he trips over the cat's leg, whick Dragon, still sleeping, immediately wraps around him. Suppressing sneezes, Jeremy tries to pull the gown out of Dragon's grasp. Finally, he sneezes, inflating the gown, and propelling himself into the air.

Mrs. Fitzgibbons: "Dragon! You lazy kitty! Go catch some of thoses rats in the barn!

Mrs. Fitzgibbons retrieves the gown. Dragon opens an eye, then falls asleep again.

Mrs. Fitzgibbons: (Musingly) "I've never seen a cat sleep so much."

Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby watch this, and then returned to their search.

Jonathan: "Talk about a way to escape from a cat that big in his sleep like that."

Mrs. Brisby: "Don't worry about him, John. He will be a great babysitter for our children."

Hi guys. Sorry if this chapter is short and took so long to upload another one. It's just that I've been working on an another chapter that will be uploaded in the future. So as soon as I upload the chapter called "Jeremy and the sparkly", I will also upload that other chapter that I've been working on for a while at the same time. Now be sure to leave a favorite, a review, or follow my story to see more till the story is complete. Until next time, thanks for reading!;-)


	6. Inside the Rosebush

Just as Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby enter Inside the rosebush, weird lights flicker and crackle.

Mrs. Brisby: "Jonathan. I have a very bad feeling about this place. Have you ever been in here before?"

Jonathan lies.

Jonathan: "Uhhh...no. I have not seen this place before in my entire life. Besides, what's the worst than can happen in a creepy empty bush like this?"

Suddenly, electrical current seems to flow all around them. They narrowly escape being caught by some sort of animated vines that tangle together, drawing the thorns across the entrance tightly.

Jonathan: "Okay that's my bad. That was terrifying. I guess were not getting out of this rosebush that way. We'll have to only go forward."

They proceed through the bush, past sights wondrous and frightening, finally reaching a curtain across the way. Jonathan lets his wife peer through it. On the other side, is a brightly lit place in the center of the rosebush, with an elegantly wrought footpath over a small pond, leading to an elaborate arch with a tunnel opening leading underground. They enter the open space, looking left and right at the beautiful landscaping.

Mrs. Brisby: "You know John from a place like this, this actually isn't as bad as I thought it was. This place is amazing!"

Jonathan: "You can say that again. Well from a place that gorgeous, I guess things couldn't get any worst."

Jonathan was mistaken. Suddenly, a massive metal object crashes down to the ground directly in front of Mrs. Brisby. She looks up into the eyes of an enormous rat with a battleaxe! She speaks with a terrified tone of her voice.

Mrs. Brisby: "Er...hello. I'm...I'm Mrs. Brisby."

The rat says nothing.

Mrs. Brisby: "Umm...ummm...I was told to see Nicodemus. Are you Nicodemus?"

The rat lunges, striking at her with his axe. She jumps backward. He moves forward, axe poised. Jonathan just stands there watching.

Mrs. Brisby: "Please, I need help!"

Jonathan: (Thinking in his mind) "Brutus! What the hell do you think you're doing?! That's my wife your attacking!"

Brutus strikes again, and again, chasing Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby out the way they came. He slashes the curtain behind them for good measure before turning back to the entrance. Mrs. Brisby ducks into a hiding place. Jonathan tries to encourage her to come out now that she's safe, but she won't listen to him. Immediately, an ominous shadow approaches...

Mr. Ages: "Who goes there?"

Jonathan: "It's just me and my wife, Mr. Ages!"

Mr. Ages: "Jonathan? Mrs...Brisby? What are...what are you two doing here?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Oh! Oh thank goodness it's you!"

Mr. Ages: "Jonathan. How in thunder did your wife get in here?"

Jonathan: "The plow has come early to the field..."

Mr. Ages: "Well, you two better march straight back the way you came!"

Mrs. Brisby: "...We can't bring Timothy out. The chill in the air will kill him!"

Mr. Ages: "That's another matter. That doesn't explain what you're doing here."

Mrs. Brisby: "...and that big rat chased us away. But we must see Nicodemus! The Owl told me to see Nicodemus!"

Mr. Ages: "Well, yes, you should...(His voice trails off) The Owl said?"

Hesitantly, Mrs. Brisby nods.

Mr. Ages: "Here now, what owl? What are you talking about?"

Jonathan: "We went to see The Great Owl."

Mr. Ages: "The Owl? You two say you saw...the Owl?"

Mrs. Brisby: "Yes, and he said I should ask for Nicodemus."

Mr. Ages: (Distractedly) "Er, yes, I know Nicodemus."

Jonathan: "He lives with the rats."

Mr. Ages: "More specifically, he is the leader of the rats."

Mrs. Brisby: "You know him?"

Mr. Ages: "No one has ever seen the Owl...and lived to tell about it!"

Mrs. Brisby: "Please...could you take us to see Nicodemus?"

Mr. Ages: "Well...(Struggles for a moment)ye-e-ess, yes. (To Jonathan) But Jonathan for your wife's sake, I hope she's telling the truth! Come on."

Mrs. Brisby: "What about the large rat in the entrance? We can't go back there. Well...I mean I just can't."

Mr. Ages: "Oh that's just Brutus."

Jonathan: "Yeah, but what the hell is his problem?! He wasn't supposed to try and kill any visitors to come here! One minute, my wife and I were having a moment of peace together and then the next, Brutus slashes his giant axe out of nowhere right in front of my wife's face!"

Mr. Ages tried shake his hands left and right to get Jonathan stop talking about something that his wife shouldn't here, knowing one of the rats. But it was too late and Mrs. Brisby let it out with one simple question.

Mrs. Brisby: (Scaredly) "Jonathan, what are you talking about?"

As Jonathan finally stopped talking, he knew that he was screwed. He puts his head down, turns to his wife's face, sighs, and speaks.

Jonathan: "Look, Liz. I lied. okay? I had to lie so that you wouldn't be afraid of this place as soon as we came inside and because you weren't ready about the secrets of my past. I've actually been in this place before years ago. When I was younger before I met you, and after I...I mean we escaped N.I.M.H. four years ago, we've fled into the woods, hiding from the rats of that horrible place. We've been looking for a place for shelter to keep ourselves hidden from 'them'. sadly, we've found no place to live or hid until, we found a huge farmhouse with only one huge bush in its front yard. We've stayed inside the rosebush ever since. It wasn't easy, but for me and my friends, it was worth it. And luckily, 'they' were able to end their search and found their way back to N.I.M.H. And trust me, there is a lot of thing to discover about me and my past. That's why I lied to you earlier. now you understand?"

Mrs. Brisby paused for a moment and then turned to Mr. Ages.

Mrs. Brisby: "Mr. Ages, is he telling the truth?"

Mr. Ages sighs deeply and then looks up at Mrs. Brisby and spoke.

Mr. Ages: "I'm afraid my deer woman...yes..it's true, Jonathan is known by everyone in this bush. But he's right, as soon as we get to see Nicodemus, there will be a lot of secrets to discover about our history with N.I.M.H. Okay?"

Mrs. Brisby: (Nods) "Okay."

Mr. Ages: "Good. Now Jonathan, if you and your wife will just follow me."

Jonathan follows Mr. Ages but Mrs. Brisby still hangs back. Jonathan and Mr. Ages stop for a second and turn to her.

Mr. Ages: "Well? Come on!"

Reluctantly, Jonathan and Mrs. Brisby follow Ages back through the curtain while Mrs. Brisby holds on to his husband's arm in case if anything else that's purely terrifying starts happening again, cause she couldn't take any chances. No matter if the place looks friendly at first.

Hey guys it's Nick830 and again, sorry if it took too long to upload another chapter. Mainly, I was focusing doing stuff for school and had other stuff to work on. But anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, leave my fanfiction story a review, add it as your favorite, or maybe even follow me on fanfiction to see more chapters in this story in the future. So as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
